caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
XGWL Alumni
A list of talent that was "Future Endeavored" and the reason why. 2007 Cuts *Tim Rage: 1st released 8/20/2007), then was part of the VBC Developmental territory, then lost in the Fight for your job Tournament where he was officially gone from XGWL. *Dawn Marie: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Jazz: Budget Cut = 10/1/2007 *Lisa Moretti: Released. Unable to re-sign. 10/1/2007 2008 Cuts *Scotty Taylor: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Maven: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Rico: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Lance Storm: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *Andrew "Test" Martin: Budget Cut; Currently in ACW Anesthesia 1/1/2008 *Rodney Mack: Budget Cut 1/1/2008 *The Godfather: Announced his retirement from the XGWL 1/1/2008 *Jason "Big Bruiser" Tunder: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Cody Willson: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *Johny Price: Released from Contract 2/20/2008 *James "Lionheart" Florence (Asked for release): 2/20/2008 *CJ Miles: Traded to TWF in March for Dragon Boy *Galvin Gleigh: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Matt Slyler: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Justin Timberlake: Contract Expired 5/27/2008 *"The Masterpiece" Christopher Masterson: Budget Cut (June 2008) *"The Alpha Male" Monty Brown: Budget Cut (June 2008) *Jon Rocker: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Aaron Jones: Lost in Fight for your Job Tournament *Paris Hilton: Budget cut (June 2008) *Scorpion: Asked for his release 8/20/2008 *Jeff Pryce: Quit on XGW on Fusion Ep 33 *Sapphire: Released along with Scorpion 8/20/2008 *Dan Cyclone: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Tyler Trouble: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Scott McShannon: Asked for his release (August 2008) *Kristal Cobieski: Budget Cut (August 2008) *Nate Dogg: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Warren G: Budget Cut (September 2008) *Manik: Left XGW for MIW on XGW Charged Ep34 *Harbor Light: Left XGW on Charged Ep34 after losing the title to Johnathan Magnum *Chris Eber: Left on XGW Charged Ep35 after losing to HellFire in a Steel Cage Match *Karnage: Asked for his release after Paid in Full 2008 *Laura Juarez: Budget Cut on 12/17/2008 *Misery: Budget Cut on 12/17/2008 *Hell Razor: Released along with Karnage after Paid in Full 2008 2009 Cuts *Jon Mangles: Left for MIW in February *Matt Bronner: Left for MIW in February *Hayabusa: Retired after Thug Life 2009 on 6/9/2009 *Terrell Owens: Released after In Da House 3 on 9/18/2009 2010 Cuts *Sheena Marie: 2nd time leaving XGWL (Released after Paid In Full on 1/18/2010) *Kristy Randall: Released on 1/18/2010 *Tila Tequila: Released on 1/18/2010 *Myou Hana: Released on 1/18/2010 *Angelica Morrison: Released on 1/18/2010 *"Big Bad" Sky: Officially Released on 5/11/2010 *Madison Skye: Released on 6/22/2010 *Vanessa Foxx: Released on 6/22/2010 *Jamie Jager: Released on 6/22/2010 *Cheerleader Melissa: Released on 10/10/2010 *Lana Star: Released on 10/10/2010 2011 Cuts *V-13: Lost at Paid In Full 2011 *Royce Da 5'9": Released after Paid In Full. Never called up to the XGWL roster *Carrie Marie: Released on 7/31/2011 *Snoop Dogg: Released on 7/31/2011 *Packrat James: Released on 7/31/2011 *Danny Jackpot: Left XGWL on Charged Ep78 (9/20/2011) *Colt Cabana: Released on 11/10/2011 *Zodiack: Released on 11/10/2011 2012 Cuts *Miss Penny Dreadful: Wrestled in her final XGWL match at In Da House 5 2/28/2012 *Chris Klyne (2011 CAW Draft Pick): Released after Paid In Full 2012 in December 2013 Cuts *Jon Pryor: Left XGWL after Charged Ep85 2017 Cuts *Karl Turpitz (7/15/2017) released *Bruno Battaglia (7/15/2017) released *Mike Mexico (7/15/2017) released Category:XGWL Category:Alumni List